¿Y que si fuera cierto?
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Una escena común en una escuela... o no tan común? TAITO. ** Parte 2 ** Por fin!!
1. ¿Y que si fuera cierto?

NOTAS:  
  
Aquí les presento un short-fic  
  
Este es otro fluff (demasiado dulce) Taito... bueno pues ahí está!! ^_^  
  
Y no se quejen por el título!! * mirada amenazadora *  
  
  
~*~ ¿Y QUE SI FUERA CIERTO? ~*~  
escrito por Linnda  
  
En una mesa del comedor de la escuela un grupo de chicas debatían un asunto muy importante...  
  
"Matt y Tai?" exclama una chica sorprendida y las demás tratan de callar a la joven histérica.  
  
"Naa! Solo son buenos amigos" dice otra chica que esta frente a la que gritó.  
  
"Muy buenos amigos" agregó la que estaba a su lado.  
  
"Cierto!!" dijeron unas cuantas en coro.  
  
"Y que con eso?" murmuró la chica que los defendió primero...  
  
"¿Y QUE CON ESO? Y QUE CON ESO?" volvió a gritar la histérica.  
  
"A mi no me molesta" dijo la chica levantando sus hombros y volteando a otro lado mostrando poco interés.  
  
"eso sería dos de los chicos más atractivos y populares que debemos descartar" le explicó la chica a su izquierda, como si quisiera hacerla entrar en razón.  
  
"Pero ellos no son los únicos que hay-" trata de justificar de nuevo, pero la joven histérica la interrumpió  
  
"¿En que fantasía vives? Son los más lindos de por aquí!!" exclamó alzando los brazos para mostrar mayor signo de indignación.  
  
"¡como exageras!! Además, ellos solo son amigos" volvió a decir la chica tranquilamente sin dejar que la actitud dramática de su compañera la alterara.  
  
"¿si? y como sabes?" le preguntó aun sin tranquilizarse la joven.  
  
"Porque son mis amigos y se de lo que estoy hablando" respondió la joven poniéndose de pie y abandonando la mesa de sus amigas para correr a donde sus demás amigos acostumbraban sentarse, su cabello rosa desarreglándose un poco en el camino.  
  
  
Y ya sabrán que la mesa a la que va es a la de los 'niños elegidos'. Mimi llega y se sienta a un lado de Jyou respirando rápidamente por un momento y ya que se calmó un poco les dijo a los demás ocupantes (Sora y Koushiro)  
  
"como es posible que ya toda la escuela se haya dado cuenta... menos ellos dos!!" exclamó un poco indignada. Sus demás compañeros la miraron con gotas de sudor en la frente... junto con el resto de alumnos dentro de la pequeña cafetería.  
  
  
Mimi no era buena para hablar en voz baja.  
  
  
*** ** ***  
  
Los chicos de los que tanto se hablaba descansaban sentados en un área verde de la escuela, apartados de los lugares donde la gente se aglomeraba para chismear, y por tanto, eran ignorantes de los rumores que había sobre ellos ahora.  
  
  
Aunque en realidad ellos no lo habían hecho a propósito, es decir no es que nos les gustara estar rodeados de gente y ser (ambos) un centro de atracción, en especial para las chicas, es solo que esta vez el pasto húmedo les pareció más agradable para pasar su descanso.  
  
  
Matt estaba sentado en una postura recta, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mochila de Tai (que a diferencia de Matt no le importaba mucho si su ropa y sus útiles escolares se mojaran y/o se mancharan), su mochila sobre sus piernas mientras la golpeaba suavemente con las manos como si fuera un tambor o una batería, a la vez que murmuraba una de esas canciones que la letra parece quedar temporalmente rayada en tu cabeza por haberla escuchado demasiado.  
  
  
Frente a el, Taichi casi estaba acostado boca arriba; apoyando el peso de su espalda sobre los codos, era obvio que le molestaba la picazón del zacate y probablemente su ropa se había manchado por la tierra mojada, pero a el no le importaba mucho. Ese día se le había antojado estar alejado de las multitudes, y le había pedido a Matt que lo acompañara. El chico rubio había aceptado después de muchas reclamaciones y quejas por la incomodidad del lugar pero ahora parecía estar disfrutándolo.  
  
  
El chico de cabello castaño se dio por vencido y se acostó completamente en la tierra, con los brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza. Cerrando los ojos por un momento y solo poniendo atención a la suave voz de Matt.  
  
  
Matt sintió el movimiento que hizo Tai al cambiar de posición y abre los ojos para mirarlo. Por un largo tiempo el rubio contiene la respiración mientras observa al kawaii bishounen acostado frente a el. El montón de cabello oscuro se mecía por una brisa suave que había comenzado a soplar, sus ojos aún cerrados y sus labios formando una sonrisa que Matt no sabía decir si era por lo que Tai estaba soñando o porque el pasto y la brisa de verano le estaban haciendo cosquillas. Matt no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en eso, lo de ser un músico se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza e incluso el torpe de Tai parecía algo gracioso y artístico en los ojos de Matt.  
  
  
Su cara se había puesto un poco roja por lo de, ajem, contener la respiración. Y cuando por fin se le ocurrió respirar la exhalación salió como un suspiro... y todo eso mientras observaba a Taichi. Esto era una locura, últimamente el chico moreno lograba tener un efecto extraño en Matt que no entendía porque, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, solo se contentaba con sentir lo que sea que fuera y atribuirlo todo a la gran amistad que tenía con Taichi.  
  
"¿Yama?" una voz interrumpió su contemplación. El chico que había estado observando había abierto los ojos y lo miraba con curiosidad. "¿por qué dejaste de cantar?" el color en la cara de Matt aumentó un poco más y volteó a otro lado avergonzado, temiendo que el chico de ojos cafés se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento.  
  
"perdón, no sabía que estabas escuchando" le responde sonando nervioso.  
  
  
Tai se ríe de su respuesta y su risa provoca que algo dentro de Matt se sienta como si hubiera tenido mariposas para el almuerzo. Matt agacha la cabeza y se queda mirando su estomago, como si no creyera lo que estaba sintiendo.  
  
  
Pero Tai interpretó esto en una forma diferente. '¿Habrá pensado que me estaba burlando de el?'  
  
"claro que te estaba escuchando, sabes que tienes una gran voz y la canción es una de mis favoritas..." dice tratando de animar a su amigo.  
  
"...y tu sabes que yo soy tu fan numero uno verdad! De hecho soy el fundador del club... se que lo inicié por otras razones * coff * * conseguir dinero * * coff * pero eso fue al principio, en verdad me gusta tu música y..." continua Tai, la sonrisa aun formándose en sus labios entre cada palabra.  
  
  
Y Matt no podía quitar la vista de esos labios que aún seguían moviéndose y probablemente no paraban de decir incoherencias. Pero eso no le importaba a Matt. Aun seguía escuchando el eco de aquella risa en su cabeza y aun tenía la extraña sensación en su estómago y se sentía cómodo así, incluso podría permanecer así por siempre...  
  
"Matt! MATT!! YAMATO!!"  
  
  
... por siempre fue más corto de lo que esperaba cuando se dio cuenta que una mano se movía rápidamente frente a su cara.  
  
"¡lo hemos perdido!" exclama una voz femenina.  
  
  
Matt voltea la cabeza hacia arriba y mira a Sora que estaba de pie junto a Koushiro que era el dueño de la mano que lo había vuelto a la realidad.  
  
"por fin tanto tiempo con Tai lo está afectando" continuó la chica de cabello anaranjado.  
  
"¡Hey!!" Taichi se sintió un poco ofendido por el comentario.  
  
"si creo que le dio el síndrome de Taidiocitis" dice Koushiro muy serio, y después suelta una carcajada igual que Sora.  
  
"Ja ja" dice Tai haciendo una mueca de enojo. Y luego dice algo que sorprende al chico rubio "Yama defiéndeme!"  
  
"¿QUÉEE?!" exclama Yamato volviendo a ponerse completamente rojo de la cara.  
  
"Yo siempre me la paso alabándote ¿por qué nunca dices algo bueno de mí?" le demanda el chico menor, que ahora estaba sentado frente a el y lo miraba como diciendo más-te-vale-que-digas-algo-bueno-de-mi-porque-si-no-...  
  
Y Matt pone cara de déjame-pienso-algo-bueno-que-decir-porque-no-se-me-ocurre-nada. Sora y Koushiro sueltan la carcajada de nuevo.  
  
  
Tai se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero. Matt se le queda viendo otra vez con ternura y si hubiera tenido un poco más de tiempo hubiera exclamado "Awww!" pero afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente) Sora le dio un golpe en el hombro y Matt salió de su trance de nuevo.  
  
"¿por qué me golpeaste Sora?" le reclama Matt sobándose aunque no le había dolido mucho.  
  
"porque estabas volviendo a Lala-landia" le respondió Sora con una amplia sonrisa que era más bien de burla.  
  
Matt estaba a punto de responderle cuando Taichi volvió a hablar "¡Oye no molestes a mi Yama-chan!!" dice esto mientras se cuelga ambos brazos del cuello de Matt.  
  
"¿Tai?" Matt lo mira sorprendido, pero Tai ignora eso por completo.  
  
"solo yo puedo molestarlo!!" dice sonriendo a Sora y Koushiro.  
  
"¿QUÉ?!" Koushiro, Sora y Matt dicen al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Diles Yama-chan!!" Matt está completamente rojo, para empezar el diminutivo de su nombre era muy cariñoso y que Taichi estuviera abrazándolo estaba a punto de mandarlo de regreso a ''Lala-landia''  
  
  
Sora y Koushiro observan con curiosidad el comportamiento tonto de Taichi y la reacción que tenía en el las mejillas de Yamato, hasta que por fin el rubio se atrevió a hablar de nuevo.  
  
" Tai tiene razón" dijo dando un suspiro, para luego mostrar una sonrisa y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Taichi mientras le dice "eres el único que tiene derecho a molestarme así como yo soy el único que tiene derecho a burlarme de ti cuando haces algo estúpido lo que es.. todo el tiempo" termina riéndose un poco más fuerte.  
  
  
Tai parece un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Matt, usualmente el rubio no le sigue la corriente cuando bromea con el, pero... oh que diablos si a Matt le parece gracioso a el también.  
  
  
Sora y Koushiro los miran con ojos analíticos y de experiencia, voltearon a verse una al otro asintiendo con la cabeza y por ninguna razón soltaron la carcajada.  
  
** *** **  
Detrás de unos arboles, Mimi y Jyou observan y escuchan todo lo que estaba pasando.  
  
"¿estas segura de que no saben?" le preguntó Jyou a Mimi.  
  
  
La chica de cabello teñido tenía una enorme sonrisa pintada en su cara.  
  
"estoy segura Jyou-san y aun así se ven tan kawaii juntos!!" dice la joven mientras le aparecen estrellas en los ojos y se sonroja un poco de la emoción.  
  
Jyou solo gira los ojos mientras observa a su loca amiga bailando y saltando por todos lados.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Jeje... me encanta hacer esto!! Me refiero a dejar la historia en ascuas!! Aunque me gustaría continuarla no veo para cuando porque mis prioridades son terminar las dos series que llevo arrastrando.  
  
Ja!!  
Linnda 


	2. Detesto tener que escoger

****

ROSSY: descarada. °`_´°

****

DARLA: ~_~'

****

NORICHAN: no conoce la vergüenza

****

DARLA: ~_~;;;

****

MERLE-CHAN: Y para acabarla piensa que tenemos toda la paciencia del mundo.

****

DARLA: ~_~UUU

****

GPE: ya quita esa cara y di algo

****

DARLA: Notas al final _UUUU

****

* * * * * *

****

~*~ DETESTO TENER QUE ESCOGER ~*~

escrito por Linnda

"Ellos no tienen ni idea..." las palabras fueron dichas con un tono de frustración por un chico de anteojos y cabello azul.

"Y ahora gracias a Mimi toda la escuela lo sabe antes que ellos" agregó un inusualmente enfadado Cody.

Mimi se sonroja apenada e intenta hacer una nota para enmendar su error "Sabes que es lo más curioso? La mayoría está de acuerdo con nosotros y creen que hacen una linda pareja" Koushiro miró a la joven atolondrada con escepticismo pintado en la cara "Es la verdad!! Simplemente es que los dos se complementan tan bien... además de que juntos hacen una vista impresionante..." las miradas de los demás la hacían sentirse más pequeña cada vez "además, supongo que después de todo lo que han pasado juntos ya ni siquiera ellos tienen algo que decir en el asunto"

"Es el destino..." murmuró Sora volteando a ver a los demás, lo único que encontró fueron signos de aprobación. "ahora si tan solo se dieran cuenta..." continuó la joven de cabello naranja con tono de desesperación, seguido por una ola de quejidos "... eso es lo que me preocupa y molesta a la vez ¿que tal si los juntamos a la fuerza o muy de repente y en verdad no están listos o no sienten nada el uno por el otro?"

"Hay por favor Sora no me salgas con eso ahora!! tu dijiste que sabías lo que sentían..." gritó Davis a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida. Ese chico simplemente no sabía nada de modales.

Sora lo reprendió con la mirada antes de contestarle, "Pues sí lo sé, pero no creo que nosotros debamos entrometernos y forzar las cosas"

"Quizás tengas razón, Tai y Matt no van a apreciar nuestro esfuerzo si esto los toma por sorpresa y los ponemos en una situación incómoda" dijo Izumi pensando en la forma de ser y reaccionar de sus amigos.

"Tienen que saber que sienten cariño el uno por el otro, de esta forma tendremos la oportunidad de ayudarlos mejor..." agregó Sora.

"¿Y como hacemos eso? Tai es demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta de que hay algo raro con Matt. El se hace llamar su mejor amigo y con razón porque es el único que soporta todos los cambios de humor de Matt." dijo una joven de cabello castaño corto que hasta entonces no había participado en la discusión.

"Y cuando ya no lo soporta es el único que se atreve a golpearlo," comenta el joven rubio sentado que ocupaba un lugar al lado de la chica, después de una pausa para ver a la joven por un momento y decir al mismo tiempo que ella "pero nunca trata de entenderlo solo lo deja ser."

"Y Matt es demasiado cobarde como para ser el primero en hablar" les recuerda Mimi.

Se escucha un suspiro colectivo en la habitación.

No eran sus planes, pasarse el día encerrados haciendo planes para unir a tan famoso par de amigos. La verdad es que se había reunido en la sala de computación a petición de Yolei. Pero como la joven de cabello púrpura no llegaba aún y mientras esperaban el tema salió repentinamente y decidieron darle un vistazo al asunto. Pero aun no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Unos minutos después de platicas, comentarios y un escándalo en general, la puerta se abre por fin, una chica con anteojos redondos entra con un rostro de gran felicidad "Hola a todos!! Me da gusto verlos!!" después de que se tranquilizó un poco, pudo notar dos ausencias "donde están Tai y Matt?" la mayoría levanta los hombros y varios voltean a ver a otro lado con desesperación. "Mm, bueno de todas formas Kari y Tk les pueden avisar así que eso no es problema."

"Ya dinos para que nos llamaste a todos cual es la emergencia?"

La chica puso sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza y respondió con cara aburrida "Uy, con ustedes todo tiene que ser asunto de vida o muerte verdad?" una mirada a los demás y se dio cuenta de que era cierto "pues no hay nada de que alarmarse, de hecho los llamé para invitarlos a una fiesta mañana en mi casa-"

"¿Qué estamos celebrando?" la interrumpió el nuevo portador de los goggles.

"¡Si me dejas terminar!!" contestó ella un poco irritada "como sea es para celebrar mi cumpleaños..."

"Si no me equivoco todavía faltan dos semanas para eso"

"¡Vaya! Me sorprende que lo recuerdes Davis, pero ese no es el punto y YA DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME!!" el chico sonrió inocentemente y ella giró los ojos desesperada "como regalo de cumpleaños mis papás me van a llevar a un crucero"

"Waaaai!! Yolei puedo ir con ustedes?" preguntó Davis ya de rodillas y dispuesto a suplicar.

"¡Claro que no!!" al escuchar esto el chico puso cara de perrito regañado '_adorable, ridículo pero adorable'_ pensó la chica antes de continuar "Pero como también quería celebrar con ustedes... pensé en hacer algo simple y que no me costara mucho porque ahora estoy ahorrando lo más que pueda para gastarlo después."

"Si quieres cada uno de nosotros puede llevar algo a la fiesta." Sugirió Sora.

"¡Regalos!!" gritó Yolei.

"Yo pensaba en comida, refrescos y algo para entretenernos." Explicó Sora.

"Ah, no se preocupen por la comida... mis papás tienen un tienda por si no lo recuerdan!"

"Jeje, y por eso es que Yolei es mi mejor amiga!!" dijo Davis sorprendiendo la chica de lentes con un abrazo de oso.

"Aleja tus garras de mi, Motomiya!" gritó la chica desesperada "Como sea si me gustaría que le dijeran a Tai y a Matt que lleven regalos también!"

** *** **

"Regalos, regalos con ellas todo se trata de regalos."

Era sábado por la tarde, la fiesta de Yolei había comenzado y... Taichi y Yamato seguían en el centro comercial buscando el presente para la elegida del amor y pureza. El moreno había planeado no llevar nada a Yolei justificándose por la falta de tiempo, pero su hermana lo amenazó con contar una pequeña historia que envolvía a Tai, una pelota de fútbol y un vidrio roto... del auto de su madre.

No teniendo más opción Taichi decidió que no quería sufrir solo y forzó a su mejor amigo a ir con el. "¿Ahora de que te quejas Tai?"

"¿Tienes idea de que le vas a regalar a Yolei?" preguntó el mientras miraba con aburrimiento los aparadores de una tienda.

"No, por eso seguimos buscando." Le respondió Yamato acostumbrado a esta discusión.

"Pero de seguro ya tienes una idea" En cada cumpleaños de los digielegidos Matt y Tai salían juntos a comprar el regalo que entregarían de parte de los dos.

"Y eso porque te preocupa... si yo siempre soy el que escoge y tu nada más pagas" Era un acuerdo simple y funcionaba todo el tiempo, claro que las discusiones eran inevitables.

"Pero tengo que andar por ahí tienda tras tienda hasta que algo te gusta." Esta vez gritó un poco más alto para expresar su frustración.

"¡Oye! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer! Todavía que te hago el favor..."

"¡Oh tu sabes que te estoy agradecido!!" le respondió Tai en tono melodioso mientras parpadeaba inocentemente.

"... el colmo de todos fue cuando me pediste que escogiera mi propio regalo." continuó Matt sin poner atención a la actuación de Tai, que inmediatamente se puso al brinco al escuchar eso.

"Oye! pensé que sería una buena idea, porque así era seguro que te iba a gustar, además te acompañé a comprarlo!" se defendió.

"Puras excusas. La verdad es que no quieres pensar por ti mismo y me mandas a hacer tu trabajo en tu lugar." En realidad el tono de las palabras no era tan agresivo como parecía, incluso discutían sonriendo uno al otro. Estaban tan acostumbrados a estar en desacuerdo en todo que ya no se alteraban por eso.

"¿Me estás llamando flojo?" preguntó Tai.

"No deberías hacerte el ofendido porque que sabes que es la verdad- ¡Hey! acabo de encontrar nuestro regalo para Yolei!!" dijo Matt alegremente mientras empujaba del brazo a Taichi, hacia un aparador que exponía joyería de plata e indicó un par de aretes de con piedras rosas en forma de corazón.

"Adorable." Comentó el moreno con sarcasmo. Matt solo giró los ojos y volvió a empujar a su amigo dentro de la tienda.

** *** **

Mil disculpas a todos los que tuvieron que esperar lo que parecieron milenios (pero en realidad fueron solo 7 meses) * La mosca corre a esconderse donde puede *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les haya gustado esta historia y lamento hacerlos esperar tanto.

Aunque parece que chingo mucho con lo mismo de la escuela pues es la desafortunada verdad. Les agradezco mucho su paciencia y apoyo, porque les prometo que los fics serán terminados, quizás no hoy, quizás no este mes, quizás ni siquiera este año, o el año siguiente, o lo que sigue del que sigue, o el que sigue del que sigue... pero algún día los termino!!

Ja ne!!

... n_n'


End file.
